User talk:Thundertails14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pinkolol Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pinkolol16 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinkolol16 (Talk) 08:56, April 6, 2012 uhm, now? I'm on chat now..... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) yes It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) PIXELs design is good. Uhm, uh, no prob, but I was gonna do your characters after mine, like, copy the entire source of the SFW page to over here. I want to retain the original page...... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *phew* Good, so I know I can still retain the original pages on here...... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay, great! I'll look at it later, I'm chatting with SNN peeps. Can you try and do that for some other pages, please? I have a heckload to do with my pages. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll make my new fanfic after I have everything with the pages done. I still have alot of images to upload. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) okie, keep up the good work! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Did you just salute?(get the joke?) meh. Thats a load off my back. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome nothing is happening on SNN chat XDXD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:22, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *waves arms like crazy* omg that sprite is adorable!!!!!! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah and I think I know what Pokemon Jess would like Shiny Bunearys. They're pink and they're bunnys XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually trying to recolour a normal Buneary into a shiny one(funny, eh?) I'll show you when I'm done. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, then here. Shiny Buneary artwork(took me FOREVER) like it? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Took me FOREVER. Jess would love that kind of Pokemon(Shiny Buneary :D) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing some more Aleena artwork. Reason being is some of the images were low quality on the original page. I'm planning on replacing some. Thats why its gonna take a while: Cause I have to redo some of the images. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) okie. You can do that. While I make artwork(welll, you get it). It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, wanna see my music vid? My new one? www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoLCZ0Q6KsQ Here. It's a bit more repetitive than the last one, and a bit lower quality, but the lower quality one come from the DS version of the opening. And the whole thing was glitching up as I made it sooo, yeah, be happy it came through with no baddies! Enjoy(I hope) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) That story is AWESOME AS SONIC!!!!! You really sure you like it(the mv)? I had like, 5-6 bits to work with. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo, can I ask you a HUGE favour? I want you to try and help me with this source mode stuff. I'm not gonna be here tomorrow, so now would be a good time to help. Ok, I've uploaded all the images. I've made every page that I can. NOW, I just need to copy the original page(from SFW) over to here(PFW). I'm gonna need your help, two heads are better than one. Here are the steps. 1. Load the page on here in one tab(say, Bananas for example) 2. Load the original page(the one on SFW) in another tab. 3. Copy the SOURCE MODE CODING. Yes, you must go onto source mode and copy the ENTIRE page of words and numbers. 4. Copy that source mode stuff into the source mode of the page here. Again, it MUST be the source mode, otherwise, if you paste the coding in visual, the page will look like a mess. This is a huge ask I'm asking you to help me for. I'll be doing alot of the pages now, but please please PLEASE can you help? If you can, thank you. btw, there's gonna be red links sometimes. Leave those, I'll deal with those later. Just please help. Since I'm not gonna be here, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Possibly ask Sonicpower too? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 12:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I posted that message last night, so I wasn't here today, but I will be here tomorrow. Thanks so much. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Great! ^^; I forgot that last night XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:31, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I almost forgot something. You know that drawn Siway pic you made? Know when you'll colour it? Cause I wanna put it on his page here VERY soon. Soo, will you colour it or not? I only put coloured pictures on my articles, so I wanna know. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Thunder I found this REALLY funny series on Youtube. It's a fan-dubbed version of Sonic X, and it's extremely funny. Here's a link to the playlist. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7AD8E5B773B43DDD&feature=plcp I swear, it is HILARIOUS It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:19, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ik. Hey, I'm editing ur SNN talkpage about somethin' important, so, yaaaaaa, that stuff. About SA:DX It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ok. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Heres what my plush looks like. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME-*headshot* Now I'm gonna go watch some things. brb It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) IF you want to, Imma not forcing you. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 03:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo, with the romance thing, I'm not gonna do it, because it seems like a question someone should just ask on a talkpage. Plus, it's too much work. Remember, I still have to clear my Pokemon games, and I have to make Crystal's page on ACSFW(along with Team Ice and my villains) sooo yeah I am also making 3 new characters as well(a solo NPC sort of character(non-playable character, not involved with adventures much) and the two other members of Team Future-Dime) and doing the current pages I won't have time for it, and I find it uneccessary unless someone asked. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yo, I made this pic for you. Pancakes :D Hope you like It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's that good.... even though it took 1 "try" It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sry for the late reply, the sadness of DW aaaand yeah, it is awesome. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, see ya It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay for your new pic of Threetails :D also, I couldn't make any pages yesterday cause I was sick(uugh, stupid throat) but I'm ok today, and I can't wait for you on chat! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 02:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) 1-Ok, I was wondering whether you got that message or not cause I was soooooooooo worried. 2. YAY!!! 3. A little more sick than yesterday, but fine. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:41, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I have to watch two vids, so, no, I won't be editing until a long while, sorry. I'm trying to stay as well as I can, ok? Coughing ain't fun for me either. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I dunno.... seriously..... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry, my night is busy.... i'm not editing tonight. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :O what did you cry about? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) AYEEK thats nasty NEWS: I'm comin' tomorrow :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for posting a false claim.... just... sorry.... more sickness. Trust me when I say I am coming to the party. I AM COMIN' so..... don't be sad...........*cries myself* It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will edit. My day hasn't been bad, got Tepig plushie(yay) and went emblem hunting on my game. I got two secret emblems from the Sky Chase things(don't ask me to do your file, it took me forever) and got EVERY EMBLEM that are in the hub worlds. Later this afternoon, I had raised my Chao(Orange now is a Power Chao, Lime is now a Run Chao, Leafo is a Swim Chao(none have matured yet)) and I got two new Chao. Aqua(a light blue-aqua Chao) and Fred(a red Chao). Fred has a toothy grin face, and Aqua has a sad face. I was also raising my Gray Chao(Graro) to a Fly Chao. Now I'm trying to get eveyr chao of mine to walk(get their run points to above 50(the 4 digit number on their stats, I'm trying to raise that)) soooo, my day was busy. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, it is gonna take a while. I've done the main chapter, but there are TWO sub-chapters to do as well so, yeah. Anyway, bye and ya, c u tomorrow too :) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) well, you know. I have one bit done now, you can read :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) You still on? I added Threetails' bit. It's funny. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Is it funny? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I based it off a scenario you were telling me of. I wanted to put it in there. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Good night. Enjoy the laughter XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Playing SoulSilver. I need to clear that game... ALSO, I got some good news. Great news. My modem got replaced with one that WORKS. Thing is, the old one I had couldn't handle all the speed of the internet, so when it shut off, it was because of overloads. But now, I have a new modem, AND router(because it's both in one system) so my internet doesn't shut off. My mum told me it's been on since 12:30 and look at the time. :D It's so happy to finally have it work. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but I won't be typing for a while.... sorry... you probably won't see any tonight. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:07, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll type it up later. I forgot the basic structure when I was typing the other bits and I was that tired, ok? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 01:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool for clearing Bigs story. You got all the lure upgrades? You might have missed one in Ice Cap. I'll help you with that one. His lure is ALSO in the Jungle too. Now it's only Tails. Woot for Cheer! Perfect timing too, I just typed Threetails' bit. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:40, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I just thought, how about a little fail? So that's how Fry ended up with teh water. Fawa's so random..... and his sister XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Meh, maybe one bit when I get to it. Team Physics is gonna appear next, and Sonics gonna find someone. Not Shadow, someone else. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) lol, and I'm gonna publish now, but more's to come. What do you think now about it? I typed up more. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) They're gonna meet Blaze, Silver and Marine before Shadow, around Chapter 8. Shadow could probably appear around Chapter 9 in the main story. What do you think? In the other chapters, 6 and 7, they're gonna meet a few people and chat to them. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Finished the next chapter! With Threetails' bit, I want to do something with Threetails, Rebecca, Fry and Team Colour. Thing is, what could we do? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm no. tried to do that with the Team Fox one and failed miserably. Any other suggestions? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they could keep stealing her stuff? Idk, I just thought of that. Like, stealing her motorbike and stuff like that. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll have to think hard though. What other stuff does Threetails have, make a small list. Emphasis in small '' It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Perfect amount, in fact that will be perfect for it. Thanks :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I did the Threetails bit. You still on? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:44, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I just finished playing SA:DX, from raising my Chao. I'm trying at the moment to raise their Run and Swim stats(so they can walk and swim, respectively) which is going well so far. Kit and Awake matured too. Kit matured into a Normal Chao(he only just got fatter?! What's that?) and Awake turned into a Run Chao(He's green!). My Chao are nearly there. All of my Station Square Chao(par Birdy) are able to walk(I put Birdy in there today) and a few of my Mystic Ruins Chao. Orange, Lime, Leafo and others can walk. I'm trying to raise Fred's stats currently :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that :( I'm still thinking a bit. But still, what about my Chao maturing? Awake looks so funny now XD It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) YUSH and didn't you say you'd do Stella on Friday? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Big smutter has to wait, sorry. No puppy eye. I'm working on the fanfic now.... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Great, cool and angry, because of SNN(poitns at wiki activity) if you haven't seen -_____- It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 06:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried to fight them.... now at least someone else can share my setiments about them... yaaaay.... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I was allowed to stay home too(doing a dang assignment) sooo, yeah I'm happy. :) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:06, May 18, 2012 (UTC) EEEEEEE!!!!!(waves arms like mad!) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Imma playing sadx now, sooo, ya...... you get it It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) its cool! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) lol, glad you liked it. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Para can now swim, FLY and walk. Just now I saw him flying :D It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) heh, but yeah, ain't that great? It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:30, May 18, 2012 (UTC) yes... sorry... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) sorry, and ive got food, so talk to you later It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 07:47, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *faints from cuteness* It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, where were you today? I was alone with Jess, plz, where were you? I also want you to come on chat, I want to tell you something REALLY good. Please? (puppy eyes) It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I uploaded the first two parts of my SA:DX walkthrough. Go check them out! It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 00:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Funny... heh heh heh It's gonna be a while til I type it, you still had time. But meh... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 10:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) 1. The picture's fine 2. Sorry for being late 3. Whoopsy about the cough and depression. That's bad.... D: It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 09:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ugh... reason why I didn't edit is because I grew sick, and grew sicker today, I don't feel very good... so I don't know if I can come... ok? Sorry.... It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 08:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Fine, chatting though, so I can't really do much here. And I'm gonan be slow on editing the fanfic, because I have scripts to make. sooo yeah It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I've uploaded Part 3 of my walkthrough, might as well look at it if you want. I get lost in Ice Cap for about 5 minutes or something :P It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 04:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fine. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) No. Nothing of the sort. It’s Pink[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'I Like Sonic… a lot']] 05:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Forgot something? It’s Pink here[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'Sonic is awesome... nuff said. ]] 09:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Check this please. When Snow Flake chat room is full, can we choose Snowcap instead? It’s Pink here[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'Sonic is awesome... nuff said. ']] 06:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm in Zipline right now, so just ask me on my talkpage which one I'm on if its not Snow Flake. It’s Pink here[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'Sonic is awesome... nuff said. ']] 06:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) My internets slow, how do you think I feel? It’s Pink here[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'Sonic is awesome... nuff said. ']] 09:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, news. When I do Cosmo's Revival, NO Threetails. Wanna know why? I can't fit her into the plot of it and I can't fit Shadow. Especially after Darkness' Last Return, which had a tonload of characters, shorten it to a few. Threetails wouldn't be able to have any role aside from coming in at the end. Also, the comic relief bits delay my edits for the fanfics in general and it gets messy. However, Maria's Revival(which comes straight after), she will be in it, because Shadow mas major love problems in this, and you NEED to be there. Ok? Cosmo's Revival-No Maria's Revival-Yes. Ok? It’s Pink here[[User talk:Pinkolol16|'Sonic is awesome... nuff said. ']] 07:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) You can begin hating me now. Hi, Thunder. Bad news. I'm getting demoted from Rollback. I lost my cool on chat and now Bullet and Fly, along with numerous other users, absolutely despise me now. Here's the reason. Bullet and Fly on chat were going on as if Sonic was a pony and put a list of games(Sonic the Pony, Sonic the Pony CD etc) and after that, I raged, and they got mad. Tried everything, they wouldn't forgive, and now, I know you, Emma, and Jess probably won't forgive after what I called all MLP fans for a few hours("FREAKING IDIOTS") You can tell the others and begin your new life with me completely separated from the group and me being completely alone because now I know you 3 will '''HATE '''me completely for the rest of my life. Yaaay....(I'm actually crying while typing this whole thing) You can also give up the drawing requests from me, and give up being my best friend if this rage even gets to you. I can be a loner forever. Even tell Jess and Emma, and they can rage too. Goodbye. :.............................( Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16| Eevee's are adorable']] 14:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, guess what? Ollie started his first mating season :D I was just running around and then I saw a love heart and wondered "What the huh?" I looked, and he was in a ring of flowers(whee!) in front of the fountain in Station Square. I then got Bunny from the pool and got them to mate. Their child is blue(like Ollie) and has Bunny's face(:S(the eyes are half down)) and I named him OllBun(combination of names) and tried to find out his affinity. Ollie was a Run Chao, Bunny was a Fly Chao, so he should've had both, and I was right. He had 24 Fly and 23 Run points after I fed him Chao fruit, so now I can feed him those kinds of animals. I also, in a little randomness, made Birdy(the other Fly Chao residing in SS) the aunt of OllBun. Ain't this cool? Bunny should look different soon, considering that was a natural mating season. Also, both of them are only gonna get a little bit more time to live(D:) because time has passed. Ollie and Bunny hopefully should reincarnate, both of them like me. Also, Bunny is a bunny now, she's got bunny paws and ears now, no elephant ears. Just news about my Chao. Just notifying ya. Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 08:27, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Just came home and saw the message. I'll get to it soon. News: OllBun matured into a Swim Chao(even though he CLEARLY looked like he was gonna be a Run Chao) while I was staying with my cousins. Also, Graro and Kit tried to make mating attempts, but failed(because they both sat on the edge of steps with the rings of flowers. Half of them were on both steps, yeah, nice one, chao, you even didn't let my cousin see how the mating works) and the other Chao would just refuse to mate with the glitched-up spotted Chao(because they were literally in the wrong spots to mate in. Graro and Kit were both at the very edge of the dang step), and then I got angry. I purchased my first heart fruit, cost Para and Birdy 5 minutes of their life to make a kid(Birra) which made me happy again. Funnily enough, Birra, unlike its parents, which are Run and Fly Chao respectively, Birra wants to be a Swim Chao, with a wittle bit of Power. WEIRD. Anyway, gonna upload Part 11, watch some videos, read your fanfic, THEN I'll start the first of the Survival Arc's stories(you know what it is). Also, came up with a new character too, Stretch the Cat. If you wanna know more about him, then ask. Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 05:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that fanfic is good, seriously, I've been laughing like nuts. XDXD Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 05:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Um, maybe when Dexter and Threetails are playing around about the dream about Shadow. Only flaws I have with it are, first chapter is an almost direct ripoff of DLR fanfic, but Rassilon just seems to come in randomly, not to mention Taldeva asks him the question out of the blue. Also, the sudden knowledge of Toxin Forest, strange how they just know it like that. Crystal in the aforementioned fanfic said "Don't jump to conclusions", which I'm just gonna say now. Other than that, the fanfic is awesome. :D Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 10:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, meh. Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 10:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (hugs) It's not that bad, still, I just wish it wasn't so bad. Hey, I'm not gonna go back to SNN, I'm lonely from not being there. Though I guess maybe not, 98% of them don't want me to come back. Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 10:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You have no idea what I did. What they said on my demotion proves none of them want me back. Fly especially. Fly:(...) I don't know if i'm willing to forgive, let alone forget. Not to mention everyone else. I tried to go back on the chat to resolve the issues. When I went back, Bullet and Fly went nuts, and then started to continue on with it. Bullet then put that demotion up, while everyone just put me down while I was asking everyone to forgive and forget and move on. They didn't, and continued it, so, I'm not going back there. Besides, they all hate me now. There's no reason to go back if they hated me. And even if I ran for Rollback ever again, I'd just be rejected. There's no reason to go back to the place if everyone isn't going to forget the issue, forgive me, and move on. Especially to begin hating me afterwards. So no. 8.5. Also, fine(the phone call) Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 10:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Orright. Just wait, I'm trying to watch something at the moment. Ok? Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 03:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. 10 minutes? Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 05:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thunder, listen, I can ditch the stone idea if you want. No kidding, I honestly don't even care about the fox anymore, she's all yours. But, I still want to clash with your series, with these ideas and requests. *She's still in the same world as Hazel, and still has her original abilities(turn into cat and back at will) and ditch the stone and the fox being a transformation, its a separate character like you wanted(take her I don't care) *You don't mind if she looks a little different? Because with my limitations on drawing people she might look different, so, I'm gonna ask if she'll still look good. Also, here's a quirk, she has cat ears and tail in her human form (XD) *She's my main character(not persona) and good friend of Hazel You don't mind? Also, picture of a Choco plushie. Ain't he cute? :3 Also, sorry about the lighting, my room is usually that colour when I come home XD You can still see him. Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 07:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sure. Just gonna have music playing in the background though, soooo, yeah(I luv Pokemon music XP) Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 07:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo, here's the link to the video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNwspV1x_gk and the pics are of my eevee plushie Eeveeback.JPG Eeveeside.JPG Eeveefront.JPG Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 06:43, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Btw, yes, that bunny is the latter of your choices(on that drawing sheet, yes it is her friend, don't go into it plz) and yeah. It is cute :3 Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 07:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aquaria? Yesh. Also, what did you think of the funny video? Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable']] 07:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh, u there? Sonic is awesome[[User talk:Pinkolol16|' Eevee's are adorable''']] 08:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC)